Aleppo bombings (April–July 2016)
| caption = Location of Aleppo within Syria }} | map_size = | map_alt = | map_caption = | location = Aleppo, Syria | target = Military and civilians | coordinates = 36°13′N 37°10′E | date = 22 April – 18 July 2016 ( ) | type = Airstrikes and bombardments | fatalities = *525 killed by government airstrikes and shelling (SOHR claim) *416 killed by rebel bombardment | injuries = | perpetrators= * Syrian Air Force * Russian Air Force * Fatah Halab * Al Nusra Front | weapons = Aerial bombs, rockets, artillery and chemical weapons | motive = }} The Aleppo bombings (April–July 2016) were intense bombardments on both rebel and government-held areas in the city of Aleppo, Syria starting in late April 2016. Some rebel shelling also hit a Kurdish-held part of the city. The bombings decreased in intensity after 55 days when a temporary truce was established. However, the bombings continued through July. The attacks Al-Quds Hospital On early 28 April 2016, the Médecins Sans Frontières and ICRC-supported al-Quds hospital in opposition-controlled Aleppo was hit by 4 consecutive airstrikes, allegedly destroying the building and killing between 14 and more than 50 people, including two doctors, one of which is a paediatrician, and 3 children. The US State Department indicated that the Syrian government is responsible for the attack. However, the Russian MoD released satellite imagery of the hospital after the attacks, allegedly showing that the hospital had received no extra damage from a previous attack. Malla Khan mosque On 29 April, the Malla Khan mosque in a government-controlled neighborhood was hit by rockets, killing at least 15 people. The Syrian government reported that the Syrian rebels are behind the attack. Al-Dabit hospital On 3 May the Syrian rebels fired rockets at government territory and killed 19 people. The rockets hit a hospital and killed 3 and wounded 17, according to government sources. Alleged chemical attacks On 2 August, Russia claimed that the Nour al-Din al-Zenki Movement bombed with chemical weapons the government held areas of Aleppo, inflicting losses in civilian population. Reactions * - The UN Syria envoy Staffan de Mistura condemned the attack on the al-Quds Hospital and believes that it was a deliberate war crime. The UN High Commissioner for Human Rights also condemned the "monstrous disregard for civilian lives by all parties to the conflict." * - The French government "utterly condemn the bombing targeted against Al Quds Hospital in Aleppo" and called for a meeting of the International Syria Support Group. * - The Qatari envoy to the Arab League has called for a league meeting to discuss the "dangerous escalation seen in Aleppo were civilians are subjected to massacres at the hands of the forces of the Syrian regime, which led to the deaths and injuries of hundreds." * United States - The US State Department was "outraged by yesterday’s airstrikes in Aleppo on the al-Quds hospital supported by both Doctors Without Borders and the International Committee of the Red Cross, which killed dozens of people, including children, patients, and medical personnel." References Category:Airstrikes conducted by the Syrian Air Force in the Syrian Civil War Category:Aleppo in the Syrian Civil War Category:2016 in the Syrian Civil War Category:April 2016 crimes Category:May 2016 crimes Category:June 2016 crimes Category:July 2016 crimes in Asia Category:August 2016 crimes Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the Syrian government Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War involving the al-Nusra Front